


Our Saving Grace

by Antiquee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2 of Doctor Who Rose encounters another man who is well versed with adventurous travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Saving Grace

“Who are you?”  She asked wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.  It had only been a few weeks since she had last seen The Doctor but she was still mourning the loss of him and the loss of her own supposed life.  Rose hadn’t felt the same since being trapped in this alternative world.  Up until now this past week had been incredibly ordinary, painstakingly more like it until a random man had shown up in her room.  “Well are you gonna answer?  Who are you?”

The man pulled his top head from his head and smirked, “The name is Jefferson.”  After running his hand over the top of his head he placed his hat back upon it.  “And who might you be?”

“Rose Tyler.”  She said turning on her heel and gazing out the window.  “What species are you?”

Jefferson laughed taking a step closer to the girl, “Surely I’m human.”

She shrugged and faced him.  “Can’t be sure these days.  So how did you get here?  It isn’t every day that a strange man appears out of nowhere… at least it hasn’t been.”

Laughing he pulled the hat from his head once more, “Quite right.  This hat transported me here.” 

”A hat?” She laughed and pulled it from his hands.  “Really?  Well where did you come from?”

He smiled and took another step, “I could show you.”

She bit her lip “Is it dangerous?”

“Very well could be.” He admitted.

For the first time this week she had started to feel alive, “Oh please you must show me.”

“Hand it over then.” He stated.  After she handed over the hat he reached for her hand.  “You have to promise you won’t leave me.  The amount of people to go through the hat must come back.”

Rose nodded in agreement, “I won’t ever leave your side.”

“Well than Rose, I hope you like adventures.”

When he told her to jump she did.  She had never traveled like this before.  Jefferson and Rose laughed gleefully as they twirled through the chamber of wind his hat had created until they had landed in a room filled with doors.

She giggled taking his hand more firmly in hers and tugged him around to each door, “Which one do we go through first?”

Jefferson looked at her with affection, “Whichever you choose.”

* * *

A year had passed as they traveled through all the realms his hat had to offer.  Jefferson and Rose grew very close.  They sword fought with pirates in Neverland, ran from the Queen in Wonderland, and they even traveled to the realm without color in search of the supernatural.  “Where shall we go now my love?”  He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Rose took his hands and placed them on her protruding belly.  “Home perhaps?”  She questioned, “I think my mother would like to meet her grandchild.”

“Guide the hat Rose.”  When he took her hand she knelt over in pain.  “Is everything all right?”

The pain subsided and she nodded, “Just a kick that’s all.” She grasped his hand and pictured her home in her head.  As she jumped the baby kicked once more and Rose’s thoughts were jumbled.  She cried in agony and her thoughts went out of focus.  ‘No place like home.’  The words kept ringing in her head.   In an instant she felt the ground beneath her feet.  Again she cried in pain but this time it was not from being kicked but because she was going into labor.

Jefferson helped her towards the floor the yellow brick underneath them.  “Push Rose.”  The cry of baby filled the air and he pulled the jacket off his back and wrapped the crying child in it.  “What shall we name her?” he asked handing the child to her.

“Grace.”  She sighed using the jacket to wipe the blood from her face.  Happily they sat.  Rose held Grace and Jefferson held them both. 

“She looks just like you.”

She leaned into his arms, “You think?”  Rose glanced upward.  Until now their happiness had blurred the world around them, “Jefferson?  Where are we?”

He glanced upward, “I’ve been here once before.” He admitted, “This is Oz.”

Rose’s eyes grew wide catching sight of a blur in the sky.  “Oz?  Like the wicked witch?”  As the blur grew closer in the sky she handed Grace to Jefferson.  “Take her.  Take our daughter and leave this place.  The amount of people who go through the hat must return.”  She took her hand in his and placed her other on top of their child.  “Please Jefferson.  This is no place for our daughter and I am far too weak.”

Tears formed in his eyes, “No I can’t,”

“You have to.”  She said kissing him.  Jefferson nodded as the tears fell from his cheeks

Jefferson placed his lips against hers once more.  “I’ll come back for you I promise.”

Rose placed her lips on Grace’s forehead.  “You mustn’t.  You’ll need to care for Grace.  I’ll find a way back, I promise.”  As he turned to leave she spoke, “I will always be grateful for the day you came into my room.”  He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, “That was the day you brought me back to life.”

With tears in her eyes Rose watched as the two loves in her life traveled through a hat.  This was the second time she had seen her love disappear before her eyes but this time was different.  She knew without a doubt she would find her way back to them.


End file.
